


HEADCANON: Dating Mon El Would Include

by moonlightreigns



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightreigns/pseuds/moonlightreigns





	

~Teaching him the human ways  
~Helping him fit in with the help of Kara  
~Finding it super cute when he gets confused   
~Getting drinking with him  
~A lot of kissing  
~Sex with protection of course cause you don’t want to have an alien baby  
~Cooking him a lot of food  
~Mon el finding it cute whenever you blush  
~Breaking beds  
~Partying with him  
~Saving you when you get into danger  
~A lot of I love you’s  
~Movie marathons


End file.
